Cold Hearted
by Future4evrvampireCullen
Summary: Edward and Jacob are best friends and are living the life of eternity without a mate. Nothing had come between them until their family moved to Forks where they met the unique Isabella Swan.
1. School

**a/n okay here is chapter one. and we will be putting the rest of the story here. okay well enjoy if you havent read this!**_

* * *

_

Chapter One

School

_Ugh I just hate starting school all over again… there are way better things I could do with my time then sit in a little room surrounded by pathetic humans!!_

"You know Rosalie your not the only one who dislikes school, but you don't have to be so sour about it" I swear it's the same time all the time.

"I personally agree with Edward on this one…"

"Oh and why is that Jacob?"

"Well for one thing there is nothing else to do during the day so why not just go spend some time with the humans…" I would just rather be in the meadow I found here.

"And let me guess the second reason is just to hear Edward tell you how girls go crazy about you" Yeah that is defiantly a reason. He is always asking me! Ugh so annoying to hear human girls gush over him and me.

"Haha don't be funny Alice, but that is one of the reasons though just not the one I had in mind right now…." Sure Jacob…

"Okay kids stop arguing before I make Esme come down here. I suggest you all start getting in the car or else you'll all be late on the first day of school and we don't want that now do we?"

_And Edward please promise me to drive at a more appropriate speed today since this being a new city and everything _

" Don't worry Carlisle I doubt the chief will even notice us, plus Alice already has it covered" I smiled.

"Fine, fine, then move along, and if anybody needs me I'll be in the hospital" He walked out of the house to leave us to get ready for school.

We finally were able to leave the house with just enough time with all the commotion that started from a simple comment I had made…At least we were all on time as Carlisle had wished, thanks to my excellent driving. Thank god (if there is one) I didn't have any classes with Rosalie and Emmett…. I mean no offense to Emmett and Rosalie but by all means they drive me crazy with their thoughts, ESPECIALLY EMMETT!!

_I feel like this is going to be a good year don't you Edward _

"You always feel like it's going to be a good year Jacob…"

"And what is the problem with thinking that Edward…?"

"I am sorry if I insulted you Jacob, but it's just that Rosalie made my day today"

" Well that's nice is it not…. remind me to thank her for your mood later" I just chuckled and he joined in.

" There's no need for that Jacob all I want to do it forget about it for now…. Hey let me see your schedule"

" Kay here you go" he handed me the small yellow paper that contained his schedule.

"Hmmm…" I glanced at his schedule while he was looking around.

"What, what's wrong?" He looked at me worried then. It was fun doing that.

"Haha nothing just playing with you but we do have P.E. and advance biology together so that's good for something huh…?

" I guess but maybe we can bribe one of the office workers to fix our class like we did in Alaska, remember …" Yeah that was funny. I feel bad for dazzling the workers over there.

"Yeah that was funny but not today we don't want to work them to hard on the first day of school and there wouldn't be enough time anyways…"

"True that, so see ya buddy…." Jacob left to English for his first period and that left me to go to Government. As I was walking through the halls I could hear the immature thoughts that came from girls in this school. Ugh.

_He is so hot…_

_I wonder if he has a girl friend_

_Mmm…I wonder…(image)_

I shuddered at that last thought. I don't even want to think about it now. As I was walking to my first period some girl came up to me. Her name was Jessica.

"Hey you must be new here. I would be glad to help you and if you want we can go out some time." _Out anywhere would be fine with me. As long as I get to be with this hottie. _

"Thanks for the offer but I am okay." I smiled at her trying to be polite. She just nodded feeling slightly offended. I guess she wasn't used to getting turn downed.

_These girls here are hot! _Of course Jacob was already checking out the girls. I just chuckled to myself as I entered my homeroom. Let the torture begin.

Jacob's POV

These girls here are hot! I heard Edward chuckle. It was a small school so we weren't that far away. And besides with being a vampire hearing things isn't a problem. I walked into English. There was this guy that introduced himself to me. His name was Eric. He was talking about school and teachers. Giving me a heads up on things here. So I guess the torture will begin.

I let my mind wonder as the teacher was talking about something I could care less about. I wish I didn't have to go to school. I didn't mind at first. But being that I did this more than 10 times, it can be a drag. I don't like humans, but the girls…they are a different story. Edward and I can get a girl really easy. I find it amusing to know what the girls think of me. Edward finds it annoying. Well whatever I still have him tell me what they think of me. He just laughs when he tells me. But this time being a small school, there will be a lot of attention on the whole family. Too bad Edward has to hear what they think about us. And then when they daydream being with us. I for one am glad I don't have that power. I'm happy with mine.

* * *

**a/n Tell us what you think! please! we love reviews a lot!**

**much love**

**FutureMsAndreaCullen and 4evrvampire **


	2. Traiter?

**a/n sorry for the wait! but you know what we have soccer and well...we are sore! R&R!!! please...hehehe**

**Disclamier: don't own nothing! (Kaityln breaks down in sobs)**

* * *

Chapter Two

Traiter?

2 months later

Edward's POV

So boring here. Two months only, still…a lot more to go. But it seems like there will be something exciting something happening tomorrow. Or at least to everyone else. Chief Swan's daughter is coming to Forks. Big whoop. Another student, and immature girl, to be added to this dull so-called population.

_So happy another girl is coming. I'm so bored with the ones here. They are so stuck up. _Of course Jacob was happy because another girl that would be able to swoon over him. The girls here already moved on. They know we are weird and outcasts, so they ignore us completely now. Which in this case makes Jacob annoyed, since there is nothing to pass time with.

I, on the other hand, am glad that it's over. All those thoughts, and _images._ I shuddered. Jacob looked at me. We were in the cafeteria and I had been staring at the wall, while the others were talking amongst themselves.

"Nothing, just thinking back. Also some new girl is coming tomorrow. Isabella Swan, Chief's Swan's daughter." I spoke so fast that a normal human wouldn't have been able to understand, or for the matter of that fact notice I was talking. Jacob shrugged.

"I am happy to have a female added to the population." I just rolled my eyes.

"I know you are." He just laughed. Alice then looked over from her conversation with Jasper.

"You know Jacob, what will happen if she doesn't have any interest in you?" I chuckled. Jacob just glared at Alice, and Alice smiled in response.

"Did you see anything Alice?" I then turned my head to Alice; I hadn't been paying her any attention that I wouldn't have known if she had a vision. She just shrugged.

_Maybe I did or maybe I didn't. _Damn she is blocking me. Jacob looked annoyed. He then looked at me to see if I knew anything else either.

"Nope. Don't know anything. She is blocking me." Jacob looked disappointed. Which just made Alice and me laugh.

"Why do you even care what a _human_ thinks about you anyways Jacob? It's not like it matters." Of course Rosalie has to think of the humans less then us. I just rolled my eyes and Jacob glared.

"Well for your information I don't care what they think about me! I just find it enjoyable to know what they think!" I wasn't entirely sure about that. But it's Jacob, and he was blocking me again. Jasper just chuckled.

_I can feel that he is lying _I then joined Jasper and laughed. Alice looked at Jasper confused. Rosalie got bored of the conversation and she went back to talk to Emmett.

_Edward what happened? I don't like being left out._

"Nothing Alice, just that Jasper could tell that Jacob was lying." Alice understood and started laughing. Jacob just glared at all three of us. Him and I may be best friends, but we still pick on each other. After all we are considered brothers.

"Thanks for being on my side Edward." He then left the cafeteria to the Biology room. I just chuckled some more.

Alice had gone back to her conversation with Jasper. I wasn't paying attention to any of my family, so I let my mind wander. Then all of a sudden Alice had a vision.

* * *

**a/n i know cliffy! but we needed to get something up! Well kaityln will finish this chapter! hope we will have it up by sunday! much love **

**kaityln and andrea!**


	3. Vision?

Chapters 3:

Vision?

Edwards POV

Alice had gone back to her conversation with Jasper. I wasn't paying attention to any of my family, so I let my mind wander. Then all of a sudden Alice had a vision.

Alice's POV

At first I didn't even notice I was having a vision because everything looked the same, but as soon as everything started fast forwarding everything went blurry. I felt really dizzy but I didn't let anyone notice, only my Jasper would know how I felt, but even then he didn't say anything. It was as if I as stuck in time because as soon as it had come it left and nobody notice a thing. At least I thought because Edward seemed to have seen it to but was quickly distracted by something Emmett had obviously thought cause he started getting grouchy and arguing with Emmett.

"Emmett!!! Stop that!" Edward didn't really yell , but gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"What ever is wrong Edward, my dear brother…..?" Emmett acted so innocently

"Ugh you disgust me, how many times do I have to tell you to stop thinking those things..!!" Oh its this again!! I just laughed

"Well if you don't want to see them then keep out of my brain…!" Emmett laughed as he says this. Soon the family joined in and started laughing.

" I wish I could but unfortunately I can't…" Edward just rolled his eyes.

But just as it was getting good the bell rang which was good in a way. That meant that Edward wouldn't have to do the twenty- something questioning about what had happened. OH NO!! I think I was thinking a little to hard because he just turned and gave me his I want answers look.

Edwards POV

As the bell rang I heard Alice think it was good the bell rung so that I didn't give my twenty - something questioning. I wonder what she had meant by that, I guess I will have to question her after all, which is quiet fun. Oops!! I guess I must have chuckled to loudly because on my way into class everyone had put the attention on me which obviously made Jacob furious.

_Ugh …first you tease me and now you have to take the only spot light that I had left!!!_

MY GOD!!! If there was even a god out there this would be the moment were he would come and save me from the torture that was to come!! But of course it wouldn't happen that way even if god did exist. Hopefully Jacob isn't as pissed as he seems cause I'd really hate to argue with him today, there's already to much on my mind for something this small.

I had already forgotten we were starting a new chapter, which was really convenient for me. New chapters always made Jacob forget what he was thinking because he actually had to use his brain for once, even if he had been going to school for a little more than a century. By the end of class Jacob had forgotten why he was mad at me and practically everything that happened during lunch.

Alice's POV

Our drive home wasn't anything I had expected. Instead it was very peaceful for once!!! WOW!!! I can't believe that Rosalie is in a good mood as well, I guess this is a good sign maybe he already forgot about my questioning… ohhhh I hope he did. Just to be sure I have to make sure I don't seem suspicious in any way. Okay I think that can be pretty easy… all I have to do is keep Jasper with me which might give Edward ideas that were gonna be doing something….BRILLIANT!!!

Jasper' s POV

Hmmm I wonder what Alice is smiling about soo happily. Ha I think I know were this is going….well maybe I shouldn't keep my hopes up cause this might just be another shopping spring. Ugh!!!

* * *

_A week or maybe a month passes don't really know….. The point is that Edward never questioned Alice so he doesn't know her vision, which she has been having more frequently!!!!( muhahahaha- evil laugh - yeah that's right the vision doesn't come until after so just keep reading if you want to find out) :_

* * *

Bella's POV

My gosh it took forever to say my goodbyes even for my mom. She acted as if I would never talk to her or see her…well I wouldn't see her but still she over did it a little!!…..as the plane landed in port angles I was kind of hoping that my dad hadn't arrived yet but as always he was there waiting to sort of greet me you could say. Ugh I thought when I had landed… I should of just told my mom I wanted to stay but no I had to be the good loving daughter that doesn't mind at all moving in with her dad who by the way doesn't know how to make spaggittie without blowing up the microwave. I don't mean to sound rude or anything its just that you would think that after years and years of living alone he still can't cook for himself. Oh well….. but at least my mom will be happy and it won't kill me to spend some quality time with Charlie I mean my dad!!!!

" Hi Char-dad…." oh my gosh I can't believe I just……

" Hey Bell's….. how was your flight over here….?" that was a close one I thought he was going to notice that I accidentally almost called him Charlie, well at least he didn't seem mad and his question isn't that complicated.

"ummm… it was good" yea right like sitting for more than an hour next to someone that leans on your shoulder and falls asleep with drooling and god knows what else is happing!!! 

"That's good, that's good" looks like he believed me then again Charlie will believe anything I say to him.

So after what I thought would be million question day turned out to be the ten words and maybe one or two more. I got my luggage into Charlie's patrol car with the help of Charlie of course which resulted in me and him arguing in who put the big fat one in the back seat, and to make the departure of the airport even better my luggage, which just happened to be carrying all of my underwear, bras and not to mention a month supply of girly needs, all fell out so that everyone passing by could take a good look at it. Not only did Charlie say he was sorry a million and more times on our way home but started asking questions I all together did not want to here come out oh him. At least it wasn't all bad, because when I got home he left me to unpack on my own thankfully and had to leave for work late that night due to having this night shift or something.

**sorry guys!!!! sorry that it took for ever for us to put the third chapter on and that a part from all that its really short, but all this new high school has been keeping us really busy especially our soccer team practices:( hope u guys will still read our story and if u like this chapter and have some ideas on wat u want to see plz tell!!!:)**


	4. getting ready for school

Chapter 4:

Getting ready for school

_After Bella finished unpacking she went straight to bed and couldn't stop thinking about what life had in store for her, you know with the new school and all… who wouldn't right!!!_

Bella's POV

The morning after my arrival to Forks wasn't as different as the day before. I don't know what I had expected from this little town but for some reason I had dreamed about having this big party thrown just for me. _sigh _I guess you _cant _have everything in _life_ right?

"Bella, honey, remember that your supposed to go to the office to pick up your schedule"

" yes dad I know "

" okay just wanted to remind you incase you forgot" and with that Charlie left for work and I finally had the house to myself just like I liked it.

_Mean while at the Cullen's house …_

" you kids better be ready for school…"

" we are we are Carlisle its just that Alice and Rosalie had a last minute change in mind about what they were wearing!!!"

" you can make fun of us all you want Edward but it was crucial that we changed out of these clothes!!"

" does it really matter…? I mean you guys look good with whatever you put on"

" nobody was talking to you Jacob… so butt out!!"

" gezz Rosalie no need to get all mad about one simple comment"

" one simple comment…!!!! one simple comment…!!!"

" umm.. yea"

" umm.. yea!!! umm ... yea!!!"

" okay you two.. Do we have to go through this everyday!!!" Edward just rolled his eyes as Carlisle said this for what seemed like the one billionth time.

" oh just let them be Carlisle…"

" fine but when I get home to night I do not want to hear all this fighting you hear me!!!" as soon as Carlisle turned around , left the building, and everyone in the house heard his car turn on and leave the house…

Emmett said " wow, was he in a mood"

_And with that they all got in Edwards car and drove to school._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if it kinda sucks or just isnt good may be cuz i wrote it in like less than 30 minutes and it was twelve at night as well!!!hehehe still hope you guys like it and if you guys have any good ideas for the continuation of this chapter plz tell i might have misspelled something so yup yup hehehe!!!**


	5. first encounter

Chapter 5

First Encounter

* * *

**So I guess I am kinda of sry I left you guys in suspense ….. But its just the way I write I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter.:**

* * *

Bella's POV

I was just on my way out of the house when I remembered about the pair of keys Charlie had left for me on the counter, so I had to go back inside to grab them unless I wanted to get locked out in the freezing cold. Then I remembered Charlie had gave them to me yesterday so I brought them to my room. Ugh now I had to climb the stairs. On the good side I got to change into a warmer sweater since I noticed it had started to snow. Great and I have to walk to school since I don't have my own car yet and the only car available is the one Charlie drives around in. _WHOOPY!!_ well at least the school isn't so far.

……………. --( Bella's upset face as she enters the school late)

……………. Oo ( Bella's embarrassed face as everyone stares at her as she walks into first period class late)

……………. -- ( teachers slightly madden face)

……………. : o ( students expressions)

…………… : ( Emmetts smiling expression along with dumbfounded thoughts)

History Teacher's small and dull POV

This is just what I needed… my class is already getting on my nerves and now I have to deal with with this girl who comes into my classing room.

Bella's POV

Wow the teacher really looked mad when I came in out of breathe from running the last block to school.

" Yes ?" chills even that one quest-ionized word made me feel scared

" umm…" was all I could respond

" are you going to tell me what you need or do you need someone to help you"

I cant believe she just said that to me, embarrassed me like that. I was already really bright pink and I couldn't find the words to answer her so I just walked up to her and handed her the little paper the office had given Charlie yesterday. She barely even glanced at it before assigning me a seat behind a rather large guy( muscle wise), who's name was apparently Emmett. He had already been smiling at me from the moment I opened the door and seemed to smile at me even more if that was even possible. At this point I had gotten even pinker making me walk faster than usual, making me stumble on my way to my seat, well at least I didn't fall right but that Emmett guy seemed to have enjoyed watching me stumble. UGH WHAT A DAY THIS WOULD BE.

Emmett's POV

_Wow……this girl is more danger prone than any person I've ever meet I mean she just stumbled over her own two feet… Man.. That blood is rushing to her face.. Reminds me of the berry red lipstick Rosaline wears (which she looks sexy in!)and usually means I'm getting some tonight….._

_Whoa ….. Images oh yea Rosaline is getting it on ……._

Edward POV

_I wonder if the others can hear the commotion of the new comer…..omfg…..Emmett !!…ahhh….Rosaline….. Wow jezzz….is this all he thinks about really…..I wish I had never tuned in on that.!!_

Emmett POV

_Hahahahaha she just smacked her face on the desk!_

Bella POV

_It is hard enough that I am a newcomer to this school, but tripping and smacking my head on the desk is hard enough. Why is that big, muscular guy laughing at me? I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Ahhh can this day get any worse?_

" Miss Swan it would be nice if you reached your seat by the end of today!"

_Can the teacher just shut up for one second? I am already humiliated and I do not need the teacher putting me in the spotlight anymore than I already am. _

Emmett POV

_Oh how mean of Mrs. Conner telling her to sit down when she just recovered of a face splat…maybe I should give her a hand and take her out of the spot light…_

"Mrs. Conner can't you see that poor Chief Swan's daughter just fell….?" I put on the most innocent face in the world just to get on Mrs. Conner's good side.

I got up and extended my hand towards her …. When she didn't reach for it I picked her up to her feet and she just stood there looking at me

"umm… thanks…" If I wasn't a vampire I would have never been able to hear her mumble those words out

" no problem" I must have said it really loud cause she flinched back a bit or maybe it was my breath… no that couldn't have been it cause I don't even eat human food and I went hunting like 3 days ago. Oh well at least she is sitting down and okay… well maybe except for her pride.

* * *

**sorry i havent been around to post new chapters... and i noe that chapter 5 isnt much but its something right??... well this all i got until hopefully before july soo i will have more soon...**

* * *


End file.
